San Javier
The Republic of San Javier (Spanish: República de San Javier) commonly known as San Javier is a small island nation encompassing a 30km2 located in the Gulf of Mexico. San Javier has a total population of 4,197 people, making San Javier the second least populous sovereign state in the world. The capital is Ciudad de San Javier, while the sole official language is Spanish. Archaeological evidence shows that the island of San Javier had previously been inhabited by Taíno people. There is also considerable evidence discovered in 1925 to show that the atoll had at one time been inhabited by the Mayans. San Javier was later discovered by the Spanish in the 19th century, who established a small colonial settlement on the atoll. San Javier became independent from Spain in 1915, with it's newly formed government taking the form of a democratic republic under the regime of first and founding El Presidente, Alejandro Hernández. Receiving humanitarian aid, the island experienced a sudden productive, infrastructural and societal boom in the few following decades due to the development of the Iron mining industry during the 1920's, prior to it developing it's own national identity during the 1930's. In 1917, San Javier's leader voiced admiration for the Communist revolution in Russia, and endeavored to implement some elements of Communist policy in San Javier. Suffering rebel attacks between 1919 and 1922, San Javier's government became increasingly autocratic, leading international observers to label San Javier as a "banana republic" under the dynastic Hernández regime. San Javier sided with the Allies during World War II, and developed strong ties with the Soviet Union and Cuba, which continued during the Cold War period, leading to unsteady relations with close neighbour, the United States. San Javier's economy consists of full state ownership and mostly relies on primary practices and the export of resources. The main industries on the island include farming, fishing, mining, tourism and manufacturing. San Javier's most notable exports are Tobacco, Alcohol and Metal products. San Javier is relatively poor and ranks low in terms of GDP per capita, however ranks relatively highly for human development, education and health. Etymology History Politics See Main: Politics of San Javier The Constitution of San Javier in the supreme document of San Javieran law, and was written by Alejandro Hernández in 1916, and amended in 1946. Political culture in San Javier is highly autocratic, and is centralised in a single political figurehead, El Presidente, in which executive, legislative, and some judicial power is vested in. While the constitution establishes the right for all citizens of San Javier to vote in free elections, the power of the decision to hold elections is in the hands of the President, and commonly only feature a single candidate. San Javier is a non-partisan republic, however the advisory body, the People's Junta, consists of the elected leaders of political factions of San Javier. San Javier currently has six registered political factions. The People's Junta was established in 1946 under the constitutional amendments brought in by Isidro Hernández. Government See Main: Government of San Javier San Javier is an autocratic republic, with executive, legislative and some judicial powers vested in one individual, the President, better known as "El Presidente." San Javier has been ruled by the political Hernández Dynasty since its independence in 1916, with the current officeholder being Raul Hernández. El Presidente heads all major government structures, they are the Head of State and Head of Government aswell as serving as the Commander of the Armed Forces. There are no term limits on the president, and most officeholders of San Javier remain in power for most of their life. The President has full power over the amending of the constitution, however currently only has the power to amend the constitution every 10 years. Along the El Presidente, there are two other branches of San Javierian government. The President may create the Council of Ministers (Consejo de Ministros) ''which consists of the heads of the five ministries, who implement the executive policy made by the president. The president can reshuffle, or dissolve the council at any time. The People's Junta ''(Junta Popular) is an advisory body consisting of the leaders of the six registered political factions. The only effective check on the President's power, is the Supreme Court of San Javier, who can strike down the president's actions, edicts or decisions as unconstitutional. The Supreme Court was established in 1916, and was originally expected to take on a strictly law and order role, trying criminals, however during the 1920's the Supreme Court developed the role of judicial review, which gave it considerable power to constrain the president, which was welcomed by many San Javierian citizens. Human Rights International organisations and several governments have voiced concern over the island's lack of elective democracy. Foreign Relations Military Economy See Main: Economy of San Javier San Javier's economy is completely state-controlled and there is no private sector, which requires the nation to rely heavily on exports and tourism to keep a balanced treasury. San Javier's currency is the San Javier Peso (PSJ). San Javier's economy relies mostly on traditional practices, involving the extraction production and export of raw materials. The main industries on the islands include farming, fishing, mining, tourism and a small manufacturing sector. The islands' fertile land makes it prime location for the growing of tobacco and cereals. San Javier's main exports are Tobacco and Cigars, Raw Metal products, Uranium and Lumber. San Javier is a considerably poor country, with a GDP per capita of $6,433, however San Javier also has a considerably high human development index due to the provision of healthcare, education and social security in the nation. The average monthly wage in San Javier is 550 Pesos, which is equal to $35. Since the 1920's, San Javier has had in place a progressive tax system, with the island's highest earners paying considerably more in tax. A Social Security program was first introduced in 1945, under Isidro Hernandez's constitutional reforms which pays half of the average monthly wage to retirees aswell as providing benefits to families with young children. Under Isidro, San Javier also experienced a second economic boom and began to industrialise in direct response to the complete widespread electrification of the island by 1947. Food is rationed, with a distribution system that provides each citizen of San Javier with a monthly supply of food and other staples through the possession of a ration book. Due to San Javier's fully state-controlled economy, an informal economy has developed, involving the reciprocal exchange of favours by individuals, which usually relate to the obtaining of goods outside of the ration system, or informally providing a service such as transport. Geography San Javier is a small island nation located in the Gulf of Mexico, off the northern coast of the Yucatán peninsula. The island are considerably flat however is surrounded by rocky outcrops along its coastline alongside sandy beaches. The island ranges from arid terrain and to fertile agricultural lands. The waters surrounding San Javier provide an important refuge for sea life and give San Javier it's fertile and well stocked fisheries. Climate San Javier enjoys a tropical climate, with humid hot temperatures all year round due to its proximity to the equator. Humidity is high all year round. Precipitation is common enough between December and February during the Rainy Season, to ensure productivity for agricultural crops and livestock. San Javier's flat terrain makes it vulnerable to these large storms coming from the east and is commonly struck by hurricanes. Settlements The majority of San Javier's population is concentrated in the capital of Ciudad de San Javier, originally established as a colonial settlement in 1850. The city today has a population of approximately 2,667, and is the political, economic and cultural centre of the island. Several other settlements developed during the 20th century as the island expanded outwards with the mining industry in the 1920's, and later the development of the tourism industry during the 1980's. Settlements on the island of San Javier in order of population - # Ciudad de San Javier # Puerto de Oro # Costa de la Tortuga # Urbano de Hernández Infrastructure Transport The main mode of transport in San Javier is by car. Approximately 75% of the population of San Javier own a vehicle, and the island has a total of 90 km of paved road. The island has a single main highway which connects the capital with the smaller settlements on the island. Traditional carts drawn by mules are still used extensively on the island. Before 1979 the only way to reach the island was by boat. The San Javier Hernández International Airport was opened in 1979 for passenger flights in conjunction with the development of the tourism industry on San Javier. Today, San Javier is linked by air to destinations in the United States, Canada, Mexico and the Caribbean.